


Я в этом хорош

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: однажды Арми предложил простой и действенный способ снять напряжение перед выходом на сцену





	Я в этом хорош

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> минет, упоминается Люк Эванс/Кавилл, немного size-kink. Немного

— Я хочу тебе отсосать.  
— Это не то, что я хотел бы услышать за полчаса до пресс-конференции.  
— Но это то, что я хотел бы сделать. И я могу сделать это быстро.  
— Ты не успеешь.  
— Очень быстро. Я в этом хорош.  
Генри опасливо скосил глаза на стоявшего рядом Арми и увидел, как тот облизнул губы. Предложение застало врасплох — перед выходом на публику Генри старался концентрироваться на происходящем, держаться так, будто ему было несложно стоять в свете ламп, щелчках фотокамер и завываниях толпы.  
— Тебе понравится, — выложил последний козырь Арми, чем окончательно сломил сопротивление.  
Предложение было волнующим. Генри даже мысли не допускал, что когда-либо услышит его, лишь где-то далеко и давно мелькнуло ощущение, что было бы неплохо замутить с Хаммером. У него не было предубеждения перед романами на работе. Где же еще актеру искать быстрый способ снять напряжение и найти контакт с партнерами, как не в кровати. Люк давно объяснил ему, в чем прелесть таких отношений. Но про Арми Генри предпочитал не думать в таком контексте. Он, вообще-то, только на третьей неделе работы перестал его ненавидеть за суматошность и бредовость шуток, за то, что Хаммер был, казалось, везде, за то, что он был таким беспокойным и неугомонным...  
На третьей неделе Генри подумал, что был бы не против, но лишь гипотетически. Образ Арми мало вязался в его голове с образом возможного романтического или сексуального интереса.  
И вдруг Арми его удивил. Даже не так. Обескуражил — вот верное слово.  
Обескуражил настолько, что у Генри чуть дрогнули колени, а в паху стало жарко от одного только обещания. Жар стал крепче после того, как Хаммер снова облизал и покусал губы, делая их влажными и мягкими.  
— Можем вон туда отойти. В туалете я это делать не буду, — Хаммер вообще отличался удивительной брезгливостью, что казалось необычным при его-то способе жизни.  
За углом, куда показывал Хаммер, как назло, было темно и безлюдно. Это был второй, забаррикадированный на сегодня выход на сцену. И Генри, в считанные мгновения просчитавший все возможности, с удивлением для себя самого согласился. Когда еще попробуешь?  
Арми не нужно было уговаривать. Взяв Генри за плечо, он потащил его за собой, свернул в темноту и толкнул спиной к стене.  
— Если честно, я этого слишком долго ждал. Так что, могут быть эксцессы.  
— Как... — "ие?" — честно пытался договорить Генри, но Арми уже сунул между пуговицами ширинки палец и мягко провел его кончиком по еще мягкому члену.  
— Всякие, — расплывчато ответил Арми, расстегнул пуговицы очень быстро и ловко, чем удивил, и приспустил на Генри штаны. — Пожалуйста, пусть он будет огромным, — попросил у кого-то Хаммер, а до Генри немного с опозданием дошло, о чем именно тот просит.  
Стало даже неловко. Генри, зная особенности своего тела, с трепетом души ожидал, как отреагирует Хаммер на исполнение своей просьбы. Но пока Арми мягко обнимал губами еще невозбужденный член, посасывал его, забирался языком под складки крайней плоти. Генри начало казаться, что в десять минут они не уложатся.  
Но он недооценил анонсированного мастерства. Прошло буквально несколько секунд, как Арми пришлось почти полностью выпустить вставший член изо рта, и, пусть в их закутке было темно, но Генри, кажется, смог увидеть блеск экстаза в глазах Хаммера.  
— О, Боже, спасибо, — пробубнил тот, при этом задевая открывшуюся головку языком, а потом поудобнее перехватил член у основания, удерживая его почти вертикально — чего Генри никогда не мог добиться без помощи рук. Размеры не позволяли, как иногда замечал он с грустной гордостью.  
А дальше на Кавилла напал туман. В этом углу прохода было достаточно темно, но теперь перед глазами все расплывалось, и шум в ушах заглушал подозрительные звуки из оживленной части закулисья, поэтому Генри чувствовал себя, как в открытом космосе. Сложно было задумываться о последствиях того, что они оба делали, потому что рот у Хаммера, вечно открытый и пиздливый, сейчас был занят делом — и весьма умело.  
Генри оперся лопатками о стену, сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы уберечь себя от желания запустить пальцы в волосы Хаммера, так красиво уложенные перед интервью. Генри едва держался, даже глаза закрыл, чтобы не видеть, как Арми ритмично двигает головой. Так стало еще хуже. Потому что сосал Хаммер так старательно, будто на «Оскар». Откуда в хорошем мальчике из приличной семьи такие умения, Генри боялся подумать. Он был не понаслышке знаком с нравами закрытых английских школ, но что такое практикуют в Америке, не знал. В глупых комедиях такого не показывали. То, что это умение пришло к Арми за время его актерской карьеры, думать было тошно. Нет, лучше списать все на юношеские эксперименты.  
Арми приподнял полы его рубашки, положил ладони на выпирающие тазовые кости, прижал Генри к стене, блокируя руки, и усилил старания. Генри вдруг показалось, что он взлетает. Ноги стали ватными, подкашивались, и то, что Арми держал его, оказалось вдруг благом. Члену было горячо, мокро и туго, и язык, которым Арми будто обвивал напрягшийся ствол, был истинной магией. Генри все пытался толкнуться в его горло, пытался сбросить одолевшее напряжение в бедрах, но мог только подчиняться заданному Хаммером ритму. Мысли о том, что в нескольких футах от него бурлит толпа, ждущая их выхода, что фоторепортеры уже отщелкивают пробные кадры, испарились, как будто их и не было. Вокруг лишь сгущалась тишина и мрак, и между ног был горячо и почти больно. Арми, уже невидимый в темноте, настолько все плыло у Генри перед глазами, издавал едва слышные звуки, которые сейчас казались оглушающе громкими. Он причмокивал, выпуская член изо рта, чуть постанывал, бормотал что-то своим вечно незатыкающимся ртом. Генри сжал веки, под которыми искрились яркие цветные пятна, закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, попытался толкнуться бедрами вперед, чтобы глубже засадить член в горло Арми – и тут же кончил, даже не почувствовав, что оргазм был так близко.  
Он спускал Арми в рот, головка то и дело выскальзывала, и Арми ловил ее губами, слизывая каждую каплю и тут же глотая. Генри дрожал, как в ознобе, тело не слушалось, и важно было только кончить, освободиться от того безумия, что царило в голове. Прикосновения языка к члену стали почти болезненны, Генри попытался отстраниться и чуть не упал, хорошо, что Арми успел поддержать.  
— Спасибо, — заплетающимся языком произнес Генри.  
— Тебе спасибо, — непонятно хмыкнул Хаммер. – Я пойду. Оденься и тоже выходи.  
Генри кивнул, забывая, что в темноте этого не видно. Ему пришлось досчитать до ста, прежде, чем выровнялось дыхание и руки перестали дрожать. Натянув трусы и брюки, Генри с трудом смог заправить липнущую к мокрому животу рубашку, молясь всем богам, чтобы не осталось влажных пятен. Он уже успел сто раз проклясть себя за то, что повелся на предложение Хаммера, и все никак не мог понять, зачем тому это было нужно.  
Сопровождаемый этими мыслями, Генри уже забыл, что ему нужно волноваться и стараться держать лицо перед собравшимися людьми. Он всего на секунду опоздал выйти вслед за Ричи, и его место занял Хаммер, улыбавшийся ярким натруженным ртом, махавший поклонникам и выглядевший так обалденно, что Генри пожалел. Пожалел о том, что это не он облизывал сахарного Хаммера, а сам кончал ему в рот.  
В рот.  
Генри, забывая как ходить, шел по сцене, машинально улыбаясь и махая рукой. Он видел перед собой только Арми – Арми с каплей спермы на щеке. Едва дойдя до места, Генри шепнул, куда дотянулся:  
— Вытри щеку. Вытри! Щеку!  
Хаммер, как ни в чем не бывало, легким движением стер ее и вдруг облизал пальцы, глядя на Генри из-под густых, кокетливо опущенных ресниц. Генри, к счастью, успел удержаться за спинку стула и сесть, не чувствуя под собой ног.  
Какого черта Хаммер так опоздал с этим предложением? Съемки закончились, осталось совсем немного времени на промо-тур и…  
Генри, поняв всё, рассмеялся невпопад, посмотрел на Арми и встретился глазами с хитрым взглядом. Хаммер явно был не так прост. Совсем не прост. Даже коварен. Генри, забывая о стеснении и своей извечной замкнутости, в этот вечер был непривычно открыт и весел. И все никак не мог отогнать мысль о тех эксцессах, про которые чуть раньше заикнулся Арми.  
Эксцессы – странное слово, вдруг ставшее весьма сексуальным. Генри едва не ерзал от нетерпения узнать, что действительно скрывалось за этим.


End file.
